


Parental Guidance

by anythingbutplatonic



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, future!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 19:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4112466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anythingbutplatonic/pseuds/anythingbutplatonic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous asked: Kurt and Blaine’s daughter brings her boyfriend home. In which Kurt and Blaine have a discussion about it before the big event.</p><p>Originally posted on Tumblr February 20th 2013.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parental Guidance

“Remind me again why we couldn’t have just booked ourselves a table at a restaurant tonight?” Kurt huffed as he pulled pots and pans out of various cupboards, clearly agitated and bothered by something.

“Are you suggesting that we leave our teenage daughter alone in the house with her first boyfriend so we can go on a  _date_?" 

Kurt turned round to face Blaine, who was sitting at the kitchen table rifling through a stack of papers - sheet music. He thought for a moment. 

"Good point. I want to do a full-scale interrogation on this guy. We know nothing about him." 

"Isn’t that what tonight is supposed to be about?” Blaine asked, putting the papers away. “To get to know him? He could be really nice.”

“He could also be a jumped-up  _jock_  who just wants to take advantage of our daughter at a vulnerable time in her life and who will only break her heart.” Kurt pointed out. 

He didn’t see Blaine roll his eyes.

“Kurt, not all guys are like that. Don’t you think you’re being a little stereotypical?" 

"How are you not more worried about this?  _Our daughter_  is bringing her  _boyfriend_   _home_  tonight. That she’s been dating. For a month.” He wrung a dishtowel in his hands, over and over, a clear sign that he was anxious. 

“I’m willing to give him the benefit of the doubt. If Lizzie likes him, he must be worth something. You know how difficult she can be." 

Kurt allowed himself to smile, because he knew it was true; their daughter question, their eldest, Elizabeth, was extremely hard to please when it came to satisfactory friendships - and relationships. 

"I know.” He sighed. “I’m just….worried. I’m allowed to be concerned, aren’t I? Or am I being one of those irrational, overbearing fathers who don’t let their daughters three feet out of the house without an interrogation?" 

Blaine got up from the table and went to stand behind Kurt, putting his hands on his waist and resting his chin on his shoulder. 

"You’re not being irrational.” he assured him. He pressed his lips to the back of Kurt’s neck in a soft kiss, making him giggle and squirm a little. “Just a father.” Another kiss. “I’d be lying, though, if I said I wasn’t a little worried myself. I’m just trying to stay optimistic.”

“So I'm  _not_  allowed to make vague threats of removing certain body parts with kitchen utensils?” Kurt asked, one eyebrow raised as he turned in Blaine’s arms to face him. 

“No." 

"Shame.”

“Kurt!" 

Kurt leaned back, pressing his face into the crook of Blaine’s neck, against the warm skin there. "I hate it when you’re right.”

“You’re just jealous of me." 

"You keep telling yourself that. And don’t touch anything from now on - I’m cooking and I don’t want you meddling.”

“It’s a deal.”


End file.
